Torture, Pleasure and Other Battle Tactics
by CyberMistress
Summary: Tired of routinely beating Starscream for his mutinous nature Megatron decides to punish him in a way that will truly show him who the dominant Decepticon is. StarscreamxMegatron. Slash. Starscream x Others in future chapters.


Torture, Pleasure and Other Battle Tactics

-

Rated M for Slash.

Tired of routinely beating Starscream for his mutinous nature Megatron decides to punish him in a way that will truly show him who the dominant Decepticon is. StarscreamxMegatron. Slash. Starscream x Others in future chapters.

(Just to clear up some possible confusion, most of the characters here are in their original generation 1 form; Starscream being a white jet, top-heavy with red-tipped wings. However, I do love the design of Megatron in the live-action movie; it's so much more sinister and shark-like. So that's the only one I've changed to suit my own imagination. However, you can think of them however you wish.)

The Chapter in Which Starscream is Dominated.

-CyberMistress

-

Megatron was angry.

It had been going on for weeks; a dark, aggressive state of mind that had filled the Decepticon base with an electric tension. Where before Megatron's dark army had treated him with respect, they were now treating him like a bomb that could go off at any second.

Soundwave glanced tentatively over his work station at the metal giant who sat on his makeshift throne, muttering to himself with a clawed hand grasped firmly around his set jaw.

He tried to work in silence, which was tricky as he decoded loud and scratchy radio signals. He was always on the lookout for Autobot transmissions; the sooner they were found and defeated, the sooner this storming rage would end.

Soundwave winced as a particularly loud wail blared over the radio, he looked up quickly and saw Megatron staring at him with an indescribable look of murder upon his face.

"I told you to work quietly, I explicitly told you that I am THINKING!" Megatron bellowed, smashing his fist into the arm of his throne. The sound echoed throughout the halls, sharp and stinging.

Soundwave quickly bowed his head and abandoned searching radio transmissions; it was too dangerous a task at the moment. Instead he pulled a few wires from the back of the transmitter and called Laserbeak from within him. The cassette transformed fluidly and the robotic hawk that emerged was more than happy to oblige, watching Soundwave contentedly as wires were slotted into some open ports beneath his wing. From there he began to download locations in which radio frequencies were unusual, different from the usual human gibberish, more mechanical.

It made Soundwave feel more at ease, at least he had his own minions to share tasks with and feel a connection to. He was a fair master to them and they shared an unbreakable bond. Usually he and Megatron had a similar relationship; he respected and obeyed Megatron loyally, and in returned was treated as fair as the maniacal tyrant could given his unstable mentality. It was just logical that way.

The past few weeks, however, had been completely different. He had been struck by Megatron on more than one occasion; something which rarely happened to him. Soundwave could take a fair beating, but he was not a warrior at heart, he was more adept at decoding and searching. It was getting increasingly dangerous to be in his master's presence; minor failings were resulting in plenty of Decepticon injuries.

Leaving Laserbeak to interpret the transmission, Soundwave quickly turned on his heel and left the large hall in which Megatron resided. A wave of relief rushed over him as he stalked the dark hallways, away from the main room.

Soundwave was lost in thought by the time he came to a particularly well lit corridor and briefly wondered how he had come so far so quickly when the jet fighter Decepticon, Thundercracker, came bounding out of a room and skidded to a halt in front of him. Grinning slightly the Decepticon put a hand on Soundwave's chest and silently motioned for him to follow.

Soundwave was intrigued, and could feel a vague sense of fear crackle through his sensors. Quickly he expelled Ravager from within his body. Quietly he told the lithe leopard-like bot to keep watch just in case Megatron happened by; he felt that he was about to witness something he shouldn't be seeing. Ravager nodded and melted into the shadows, as perfect a watchman as he was a spy.

Soundwave then followed the blue robot in front of him, surprised when they were joined by Skywarp; the second of three Decepticons to take on the same Fighter jet form.

It seemed that he was the last Decepticon to know about whatever it was that was happening as he entered a room full of what must have been every other robot in the establishment. Laserbeak sat perched upon a piece of scrap metal, not at the transmitter where he had been left.

"What-?" Was all he managed to get out before Thundercracker turned round and explained in an excited whisper.

"Megatron's called Starscream to talk to him; he told Laserbeak here to get out and he came and told the Constructicons. Who naturally told everyone else." He grinned in a satisfied sort of way at the green robots huddled around and continued. "So we're taking bets, how long he'll be offline for after THIS beating, or if he'll even SURVIVE."

'I can almost feel his happiness.' Soundwave thought as he regarded Thundercracker silently. It was common knowledge that Thundercracker thought Starscream was a boasting, egotistical idiot, who thought his own intelligence was greater than that of their master. They truly didn't see eye to eye and getting them to work together was usually only accomplished by Megatron's explicitly clear orders.

"Let's see just how well Mr Rightful Decepticon Leader fares when Megatron's in this kind of mood."

An evil, lopsided grin twisted the Decepticons face as he turned and walked over to a large screen, which had been linked directly to Megatron's throne room by way of some well hidden camera. Currently, Soundwave saw, their leader was alone and pacing the room with large, deliberate steps.

Vaguely Soundwave wondered what the penalty for spying on his master would be if he ever found out.

An electric silence filled the room as everyone watched their master pace. Each of Soundwave's own minions had emerged to watch what was going on; the Constructicons were hurriedly taking bets using precious energon cubes, while others simply sat and watched with intrigue.

Starscream let a low moan escape from within him as he leant his head against a cold, metallic wall. Just a few minutes ago Laserbeak had come with a message from Megatron, one that had flooded him with dread.

"Come to me. Immediately."

The seconds trickled by with amazing speed, but Starscream couldn't bring himself to answer his masters' summon. Megatron had been in a cruel, terrifying mood for weeks and more than any other Decepticon he himself had suffered the most damage.

He remembered clearly the first time he was summoned to be beaten for his mistakes; he had been excited. He had fought with all he had, thrilled at a chance to overthrow the master he so hated and claim the Decepticons for himself. In fact, he had done well; he landed several critical blows on Megatron, one of which had damaged the giant hand cannon on the tyrant's arm.

Then something had changed, Megatron let out a roar that had stunned Starscream; it was raw, animalistic. He had charged and attacked with a force he had never felt in his life. This wasn't just the usual slap of punishment Starscream received; Megatron was aiming to inflict as much pain as possible.

Up until that moment Starscream had been living under the illusion that he could match Megatron, and even outstrip him if he combined his superior brains and agility. While he was fast, Megatron's sheer size and force had crushed the jet fighter in ways he had never felt. He had vaguely thought about Optimus Prime during this beating in which his dreams had been shattered. To endure this kind of attack and live more than once? To even severely damage Megatron? He had almost felt a jolt of respect for the Autobot leader; that sentimental fool.

"STARSCREAM!!!"

He was forced out of his own head with a horrible snap. Megatron's voice echoed through the base, rage trembling on every syllable.

Starscream had been operating at half power for a few weeks now. Megatron's continuing attacks on him were having a heavy effect on his energy. Even when being rested up and recharging he wasn't getting any better. His chest felt heavy at all times; a large crack yawning wide through his armour. Briefly he thought of how handsome he had thought he was. Now he viewed his reflection in the metal wall. The crack was huge and disfiguring across his once shining white armour. Red tipped wings were scratched and battered whilst he stared back into yellow eyes, dull and lifeless.

He looked like he was slowly dying.

With another low moan Starscream forced himself to move, his legs aching with the sheer effort of his pursuit. There was no way he could fight back, although he would try out of sheer pride. His energy levels had been too low to put up much of a fight for weeks. The continuing interference of the Autobots in Megatron's plans and defeat after defeat had taken a heavy toll on their master recently. Starscream feared he had finally fully snapped.

Suddenly Starscream realised he had neared the door in which his master lay in wait. His chest ached with damage and fear; sharp pains tingled in his head.

He entered the room with great foreboding.

Megatron was standing just in front of his throne of twisted metal. His eyes flashed menacingly as Starscream entered, he seemed coiled, tense and ready to pounce.

With his head held high and his back straight despite the pain Starscream approached his master and inclined his head in mock respect.

"You called me, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron approached him the way a panther would stalk up to a particularly juicy prey, taking very deliberate, slow steps. He came to stand barely inches from Starscream and for a few moments silence reigned, the jet's entire body coiled for the first hit.

Then something bizarre happened, something that was so strange it was frightening. Megatron reached out a hand and gently stroked the edge of the crack in Starscream's chest with a single claw. It was such an unexpected move that Starscream dropped his proud stance and backed up a few steps.

"Lord Megatron?" He repeated, confusion mixing with the fear that still tingled in his sensors. Megatron hated physical contact of any sort. It was very unlike him to touch his Decepticons at all. He only permitted Laserbeak or Buzzsaw; Soundwave's scavenging hawks to land upon his arm to recite information. And certainly he never touched them apart from to give a hard slap or to deliver a brutal beating.

"Starscream; this injury I've inflicted on you. I'm assuming it hurts you?" Megatron asked in a formal way, his claw still gently probing the dark canyon in his chest. Just in the way he could feel pain aching from several sensitive circuits, Starscream could also feel that the surprisingly soothing touch was ebbing away the sharp bite of his wound as tiny jolts of static emanated from Megatron's touch.

Starscream held back a growl, despite the confusion of the situation he hated to admit that he had been beaten so severely it had inflicted lasting damage. He did not want to evoke any sort of attack while he seemed safe, however, and went along with what he thought Megatron wanted to hear.

"Yes my Lord, my circuits burn."

Megatron made a contemplative noise and let his eyes rove Starscream's body.

"You've seen better days, Starscream. You've let your pain take away from what you so vainly admired."

Starscream stayed silent, but a slow but rage was boiling deep within him; he was being made a fool of. It was not something he took kindly to.

"And I thought you called yourself a warrior?" Megatron stated bluntly, eying Starscream with interest.

"Do not mock me, Megatron!" He snapped, his fists clenched in anger. As soon as the words had escaped him, Starscream's entire body stiffened, the fear returned but Megatron did not stop gently stroking his wound.

"The damage I've inflicted on you in intensive." Megatron murmured, gently probing a loose circuit within the hole. A surge of pain hit Starscream, but he did not wince. Megatron eyed him with an indescribable look and continued to trace the wound.

"I've been thinking that even if you are a mutinous, proud fool, you are my second in command; and there is reason for this. You are agile, you are intelligent, when you do not fail you succeed with great skill. You're an extremist, Starscream. I like to keep you close at hand, even if I do need to punish you occasionally to teach you your place." He paused, seemingly thinking.

"Your merits far outweigh your occasional disloyalty. It is for all these reasons that I'm going to take away your pain."

Blankly Starscream stared up at his master, unused to any compliments at all and having no idea what Megatron was talking about he opened his mouth to speak. However, a sudden realisation dawned on him. Smooth metal claws were drifting across his body to stroke at the battered wings held aloft on Starscream's back. The relief was instantaneous, the pain subsided and for the first time in weeks Starscream could feel something other than stinging. Megatron had moved closer to Starscream's side and he could feel his breath against his neck.

There were ways of stimulating the circuits in a way that brought pleasure to their kind, it was something that usually was practiced between bots whom were very close and submissive to each other. It was a private, trusting ritual, allowing another bot to override your sensors could also open the gateway for total circuitry takeover. In general it was a very stupid thing to do unless complete trust was involved. To receive the kind of pleasure that dulls an ache was a mild form of this. It slowly occurred to Starscream that by allowing Megatron to do this he was allowing him to potentially dominate him.

He pulled himself away from his touch and winced as the pain return with a sharp stab.

"I can handle this myself." Starscream stated bluntly; staring defiantly at Megatron. Deep down he longed for the pain to vanish; for him to be repaired properly. This was as close as he had gotten to relief for weeks, but there was no way his pride was going to let him be taken over. He wasn't going to let Megatron override him, even to this small extent.

A smile flickered on Megatron's dark lips, yet it was not something of comfort nor beauty; it was unnerving to see.

"Starscream, let me take away your pain. I know it's agonising, that kind of wound is not forgiving." He moved closer, and placed both hands on Starscream's chest. The static aura that flooded through his master's hands was tantalising, he could feel the pain, but he could also feel the beginnings of pure relief and pleasure tingling at his very core.

God; he wanted to give in.

"Why are you doing this?" Starscream hissed, batting away Megatron's hand with a sudden burst of fury. "I will NOT let you take me! I don't care how much it hurts. I've never let anyone infiltrate me, I don't trust you, the only one I can trust is ME!"

With a jolt of longing, the tingling pleasure subsided and the pain hit hard as Starscream turned on his heel to leave. He came crashing down to one knee, a cry ripping from his throat. Megatron had firmly slammed a fist into his lower back, just below his wing joints.

Megatron snickered loudly and knelt beside Starscream, a devilish leer on his face as he curled a hand around Starscream's jaw and roughly forced him to look into his eyes.

"Starscream, I'm afraid I have to inform you that you're dying. I've been monitoring your power reserves for some time now, and they're lower than they ever have been."

Megatron paused to graze his fangs against his officer's jaw.

"Let me fix you; I'll make you feel good as new. Unlike you, I have experience."

The sneer on Megatron's face was unbearable.

"So what?" Starscream spat. "I'd rather die than have you take me." As the words left him a painful spasm rocked his body and he gasped in shock.

'He's right; I'm dying.' He thought desperately.

Starscream knew that it would cure the pain, from there the increase in electricity reserves would recharge his circuits and then just maybe he could repair the crack himself. It was a horrible thought that occurred to the Decepticon. It was either die, and never achieve anything but being Megatron's sidekick, or let Megatron take him in a way that he vowed never to let anybody do. He trusted no-one; but there were no medics on the Decepticon ship, the Autobots had destroyed what few options they had for repair. And Megatron's foul mood had made first aid the last thing on his mind.

He had no other option. Starscream growled audibly as he looked at Megatron's hulking frame. "But!" He cried out desperately, "But everyone will know, I don't WANT this to happen! I don't want to be known as…" He hesitated. "As… your plaything!!"

Megatron laughed out loud, banging a large fist against the floor in mirth. "Oh Starscream, you always find something to whimper about. However," He said, calming slightly and licking his lips, "Trust me just this once, no-one will EVER know. How could they?"

With this he cast a sinister grin at a tiny red dot flashing in the darkness.

"HE KNOWS. OH BY THE POWER OF THE PRIMARY PROGRAM; WE'RE –SO- SCRAP METAL!"

Skywarp grabbed his head in horror as the crouched Megatron grinned sinisterly and pointedly into the camera that each and every Decepticon had been watching with baited breath.

"No he won't. He knows we're watching. This is Starscream's punishment, I bet you." Bonecrusher said coolly, leaning against an old metal barrel.

"Well, here's to hoping." Skywarp said after a moment's hesitation, tearing his terrified gaze away from the screen.

Meanwhile Thundercracker was in such a state of hilarity that he had been rolling on the floor, gasping and leaking lubricant from his lenses. "H-he's …going to b-be… M-Megatron's BITCH! AND he's NEVER done it before!!! No wonder he's so uptight!!" He continued rolling around; joined by two other Constructicons and Soundwave's own Minicon, Rumble. "Oh this is so funny, I don't think I've laughed this hard in months!" Thundercracker continued, inadvertently rolling into a pile of scaffolding.

"Yeah but are you actually going to watch it? It'll be a quite disturbing watching our Master override Starscream of all bots!" Rumble said suddenly, wiping his optics as he calmed down.

"Its about time Starscream knew his place. And that's below our leader. His constant whining and boasting has been getting on my nerves for a long time now. Then we can tell him we watched him get taken by Megatron. It'll make for good baiting." That one came from Shockwave, who was currently sitting cross armed in a corner, his single eye twinkling in the semi-darkness.

Soundwave remained silent at this comment by the purple Decepticon. It was unnerving the kind of power Megatron had over them all. Shockwave himself had taken over the Decepticons at one point, only to be beaten back down and put in his place. Now he was saying that Starscream should learn a similar lesson.

Soundwave had a different opinion. Somehow he didn't think Starscream deserved this; he didn't really have anything against the seeker, and in fact he rather enjoyed his eccentric ramblings. He wasn't going to make this apparent, however, and instead returned his gaze to the screen.

"If I get in trouble for watching this, I'm going to kill each and every one of you." He muttered.

Starscream trembled under his own weight; his leg was going to give out any second now. Truth be told, his pride was starting to give way to something much higher. The fear of dying. He knew that he needed to be repaired, and soon, the injuries he had sustained had been grinding on him for some time now, gradually weakening him further and further. He didn't want to die without achieving his ambitions; they were all he had.

What if Megatron controlled him through his open circuitry? Killed him from the inside by shutting him down?

He didn't have much more time to think. His leg gave way and with a cry he landed on his chest. The burning was unbearable.

Through the burning came a sudden wave of euphoria, deep within him a pleasurable ache was throbbing. Subtle, but delicious as Megatron laid both of his hands on his back and gently stroked him. Starscream whimpered, the pain was maddening, the pleasure was so tempting, the thought of takeover was terrifying, and above all, the thought of Megatron touching him in such a way was sickening.

Completely defenceless Starscream rolled onto his back and went limp. With a note of desperation in his voice he looked into his master's cruel eyes and cried out, "Do it!"

This may have been a humiliating, terrifying option, but Starscream did not want to die. Not just yet.

Megatron bared his teeth in a devious grin, "You're even smarter than I gave you credit for, Starscream." With this he pinned down the submissive Decepticon, the metal sheets that usually made up his wings warping and changing to bind his wrists and ankles, jagged metal cutting into him.

With Megatron's massive weight bearing down on him Starscream could barely think from the pain. "It hurts!" He cried, panicking slightly as he felt his metal torso bend slightly. He always had been a coward at heart, and he panicked easily. He had no idea if this was how it was done or if Megatron was just trying to crush him to death.

He wanted out; how he longed to be back on Cybertron, back to when things that made sense.

"So sorry, Starscream, you're smaller than the ones I usually take." Megatron growled, metallic fangs bared. With this he parted his legs either side of the immobile robot beneath him and laid his hands on his chest.

The ache of pleasure and relief was once again there, deep within Starscream. He hesitated, it was so tempting, the pain of his injuries were taken down to a fraction of what they had been. This was as far as it seemed to go, however, he blinked at Megatron who had lowered his head just in front of his face. "Let me in," he growled.

Starscream felt the throbbing ache building, Megatron's hand had travelled lower, where his circuits were much more sensitive. Sharp, metallic claws trailed over the inside of his legs, static electricity stimulating the very tip of his sensors. A whimper of longing escaped him; suddenly he wanted this to happen. He didn't care if it was the Decepticon he hated, he had never felt anything like this before.

Infuriatingly, however, the ache was growing, but nothing seemed to be happening in way of power gain. He let out another low groan and dared himself another look into Megatron's face, he seemed to be amused by something, a smile was carved onto his cruel features.

"Starscream, what are you doing?" he remarked, a sneer on his lips and cruel laughter playing in his voice.

"I, what?" Starscream gasped.

"Let me in, open up your sensors to me." Megatron grunted. That smirk was getting on Starscream's nerves, he wanted power to flood him; he needed it.

"I am!" He paused, bucking slightly against a shudder of pleasure playing on the very edge of his body. This was infuriating. He didn't know what Megatron was talking about, all he knew was that this teasing was driving him crazy.

Suddenly Megatron roared with laughter, he threw his head back and allowed himself a few moments of mirth. Shortly after this bizarre display he looked down at Starscream with a look of pure hunger. "My, you are inexperienced. Looks like I'll have to force them open, if you don't know how."

Megatron's hand moved from the delicate circuits it had been tracing and the metal binding tightened around Starscream's wrists.

"You won't last long, I assure you." He sneered.

The pleasure was fading fast and Starscream felt a prickling sensation. Fear had returned to him.

"What are yo- AGH!!!" Starscream threw his head back in a howl of pain as Megatron lunged forward, embedding his metallic fangs deep within the circuitry between his shoulder and his neck.

It only hurt for a few seconds, however, as suddenly he felt something change. A flicker of pleasure ignited in his neck, and as suddenly as it had come, his whole body was on fire. Every single circuit in him was filled with a desperate longing for pleasure, and he was ready to accept. Suddenly he understood why Megatron had restrained him, he twisted and writhed against his confines, growling like a feral creature at the master whom a few minutes ago he had so feared.

"DO IT!" He cried, "I-I Need it!" Viciously, and against his clouded judgement he tried to throw off the restraints. A searing pain shot through his chest and mingled with the ferocious longing, ripping a shallow cry from his mouth. He felt like he was going to die, either from his wound, or from sheer desire. "Please!!" He cried, "Please, do it, I c-cant't.. AHHH!"

Megatron watched the Decepticon writhe beneath him, his violent tugging at his restraints was inflicting even more damage to the yawning canyon of a wound across his chest. With a terrifying growl he pulled himself close to Starscream's face, and grabbed it between shining claws. "I should leave you here to inflict your own death upon yourself you insolent scum!" He spat, tightening his grip on the smaller robot. "However, I want you to always remember the time you gave yourself fully to me, Lord Megatron! I want you to know what it's like," He paused, sneering as Starscream tried to bite at his hand, "to have the one you hate completely and utterly infiltrate you."

The words only vaguely registered in Starscream's head, he couldn't begin to properly absorb Megatron's malicious words. "It-It hurts, please, please…" He groaned, forcing his head down to gasp against his master's wrist. His wound was throbbing painfully; however he just couldn't stop trying to break free, to get to Megatron, to force him to satisfy him.

Megatron regarded the smaller robot for a few more minutes; he wanted his desire to be so intense that any stimulation would send him into instant overload. He wanted him not only to be completely and utterly dominated by him, but to be wholly embarrassed as Megatron was sure that every other Decepticon in the building was watching through that tiny hidden camera. He allowed himself a kind of self-satisfied grin, what a brilliant plan. Instead of simply beating Starscream and inflicting pain upon him like he usually would, he was going to make him feel inferior, and have that fact known to everyone.

A particularly loud hiss snapped Megatron from his thoughts and he gazed down at Starscream. A trickle of fuel was leaking down his torso from the gaping hole in his chest, pooling on the floor; black, slick and terrible. Starscream was slowly killing himself, his power supply had fallen further and Megatron could see that every sudden movement was ripping his officer's armour in two.

Briefly the tyrant wondered just how much fun it would be to watch him finally pull himself in half from his exertions. Deciding that death may actually be a kinder punishment Megatron wrapped his powerful arms around Starscream's torso, pressing him flush against his heavy armour to stop Starscream doing any further damage to himself.

"Are you ready, Starscream?"

"Yes!" He moaned against Megatron's chest.

"Yes, what?" Megatron asked, loving the feeling of dragging out the Decepticon's torture and humiliation.

"Yes, master." He panted, pressing his body as close to Megatron's as he possibly could, tiny, enticing jolts of static were playing against his armour, tickling the sensitive areas underneath. "Take me." He murmured quietly, even in this state it felt wrong. It was what he needed, but admitting it was hard. Every inch of him was throbbing, every touch was driving him crazy.

"As you wish." Megatron growled, his voice was low and menacing, and his eyes had a sinister gleam in them. With a grunt the giant mecha forcefully shoved Starscream to the floor, pinning him down with a single hand. Once again he embedded those terrifying fangs deep within the delicate armour of his neck.

Starscream's need grew in intensity, bucking violently he finally managed to rip a hand from his tight confines. A gasp of excitement was elicited from his throat as he scratched desperately at Megatron's thick armour, trying to pull him closer. Just as he thought the torture would never end; it began.

He shuddered involuntarily as Megatron ripped off the dense metal which made up his protective armour, completely stripping it from the waist down to his knees. Everything that he had kept from anyone who had ever wanted him was laid bare for Megatron to see, to claim, to taste if he wished. The thought of it finally happening was making him need it even more; the thought of Megatron saving his life and giving him so much pleasure at the same time was starting to look like a generous, wonderful gift.

"It's all for you, master." He growled, putting emphasis on the final word with a sensual purr in his voice. Even Megatron's hulking frame, scratched but impenetrable was looking good enough to taste. He craned his neck around to lick at his wrist, the bitter taste of metal flooded his sensors and he groaned with need.

He tasted so good.

Maybe his brain had overloaded already.

The Decepticon leader allowed himself a moment to pull his fangs from within Starscream's neck and take a look at him. He was enjoying this immensely, he had that traitorous bastard completely under his control; he was yielding completely and unquestioningly. If only he was usually this co operative, he may find that second in command could be a much more pleasurable experience.

Megatron ran his tongue over a fang, silently regarding the writhing Decepticon in his grasp and the taste of fuel. Without warning a jolt of pleasure pulsed deep within him as Starscream leant his head up and grazed his lips across the tender circuitry of his leader's neck.

A heavy hand slammed down on Starscream's neck, squeezing hard; metal groaned, close to buckling.

He barely felt it, he was half stripped and exposed, and he'd been waiting so long.

"How dare you." Megatron hissed, his grip tightening. "How dare you presume I want your filthy energy? Do you think we're equal?!" The grip was released and Starscream let out a hollow gasp as his master's hand slammed bluntly into the side of his face. "If you touch me like that again, I'll kill you." He stated, his voice barely above a dangerous whisper.

"I'm sorry, master, so sorry… I got carried away, I… Please-please carry on." Starscream whimpered, pressing himself closer to Megatron, unwilling to let him go. Normally he'd be gasping in pain from a blow like that, but he had hardly registered it. The only reason he had taken to grovelling like this was that he wanted to be taken so badly it had become the only thing he could think of.

Megatron growled briefly before giving up his coiled attack stance, satisfied by Starscream's pathetic begging. His eyes were locked with his, and they showed nothing but need. His mouth was open in a silent moan; he looked delicious.

He let his eyes rove down to Starscream's exposed machinery. Several open ports were now visible; four running down the inside of each thigh. The metal giant eyed them with a terrible smirk; using those would reduce Starscream to a shivering, moaning slave. He didn't want that, however, he wanted Starscream to shriek with pleasure, to feel nothing but the energy being pumped into him like a lowly wretch should.

His eyes drifted to the darker metal between his officer's legs. Here a dark hole marked the spot where Megatron would unleash his energy; he could hardly wait. Starscream would know what it would be like to be completely and utterly filled by his most hated rival.

A dry chuckle emerged from Megatron's throat, however, as he laid eyes upon the very thing Starscream had guarded so viciously from anyone but himself. It was standing to attention, grazing against Megatron's leg; a phallic length of metal, glossy and smooth. It was a good size for a smaller robot like Starscream, but it was nothing compared to his.

"Superior in every way." He purred.

Starscream moaned aloud, bucking his hips as Megatron slid his hands down his chest, electricity crackling on the surface of his armour. Further they descended, finally coming to a stop at his hips to take a firm grasp.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream whimpered, "please."

He let out a loud moan, no longer caring how much noise he made or how apparent he made his need. It was finally going to happen, this torturous desire for pleasure; it was going to be satisfied. Megatron had shifted himself downward to settle between Starscream's legs, and the sheer heat of his body pressed so close to his exposed skin was enough to send shivers of power up his spine.

"I'll say it again; you won't last long. I doubt you'll even be able to handle it."

"I don't care; do it. Do it now!"

A sharp shock of laughter and Megatron had once again pinned Starscream to the floor with one hand; his spare one quickly tearing off his own protective armour and revealing his impressive length, already slick with anticipation and aimed directly at Starscream's most sensitive port. The tip of it grazed the open hole and Starscream threw his head back in a loud gasp, his hand twitching against Megatron's chest.

Jolts of pleasure were already building up in the bottom of his stomach; and Megatron was only just touching his internal circuitry. He was right; this wasn't going to last long.

Megatron was propping himself up on powerful arms, crouched low over Starscream and looking utterly voracious. He bent his head low and bit down on Starscream's lip, tearing through warm skin and delicate circuitry, a dribble of dark fuel trickling down his neck. With this the hunter finally decided to take his prey; Megatron slammed his hips forward and buried his length deep into Starscream's pleasure sensitive circuitry with an animalistic snarl.

Every part of Starscream's body was on fire. Pure, liquid pleasure seeped into every circuit, every joint, it was in his head, curled around his spine, burning between his legs.

He had thrown his head back in a scream, uncontrollably arching his back and thrusting his hips against Megatron. "Master, master!" He shrieked, his hand unconsciously wrapping around his own length as it pulsated between his fingers.

This was bliss; there was no pain, there were no thoughts of destruction, of war, there was just the pleasure. Pure, sinful pleasure; he was taking Megatron's power all at once and it was enormous. He'd never felt power like this, not from the stinging blow of an Autobot, nor from inside his very self. Every circuit was buzzing with power, Megatron had so much to give and he wanted it all.

Starscream desperately pushed himself forward, forcing Megatron in deeper until metal hissed against metal. It was all too much to take in, the throbbing power inside of him had filled him up to the maximum, the aching pleasure in the bottom of his stomach spread down to his crotch.

He screamed. He couldn't do anything else.

His whole body twitched violently as the energy overrode every circuit in his body, he had taken as much of Megatron's power as he could. His hips bucked violently and he bit down on his already torn lip as shudders of pleasure came crashing in waves over him.

Starscream cried out as his entire body twitched violently one last time and he lay there panting, looking at the ceiling without focus. He felt euphoric, energised, and completely sickened. Megatron had pulled back and had returned to his scrap metal throne, a self-satisfied sort of leer on his face.

"Now leave, you filthy reprobate." He growled. "And make yourself decent."

"Yes master." Starscream mumbled, his head clearing with alarming speed as he shakily gathered his armour and got to his feet. He felt ashamed of what had just happened, and the hatred he had had for Megatron seemed like nothing compared to what had just been born. He felt a desire more desperate than any he had ever felt in his life. He needed to redeem himself; he needed vengeance.

Starscream left the throne the throne room quickly, and with a jolt he realised that from above all he could hear was cruel, raucous laughter.

Slamming a fist into a wall, he screamed for silence. The laughter increased.

Filled with rage, he skulked into his own chambers and sat long into the night, repairing the battered armour and broken circuits that made up his body.

-

Quite long, I know, I got a bit carried away. Reviews are nice, they keep me going and I hope you enjoyed it. Any flamers can hold their rage; use it on something that's been even more badly written than this. I warned you about the content, so it's your own fault if you looked.

So much fun to write!

Next Chapter: In Which Starscream Decides to Take.


End file.
